Kiss Me Too Fiercely
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot. You belong to me now. Please R and R!


It was the late night of all Hallows' Eve, it was a rather beautiful night of heaven's lone stars shining through the night with the cursed full moon to match. The graveyards never looked more terrifying as well as the "haunted' pumpkin patches were. The gang had just returned from the annual masquerade ball down the block. To their amazement it wasn't as ghastly and gaunt as it was all the years before. 

It was worse.

The entire house was set up to be a haunted manor of some sort. They showed no fear towards it, well, except Fujiko who was a bit terrified when she saw a rather oversized spider above the dining table where everything was served. But then again, she was rather the dainty wild type to her lover's eyes. That night they all went as different people and almost lost each other in the crowds that were there. Most of them were disguised as elegant witches, gruesome vampires, and other assortments of costumes. Lupin however went as his friendly foe, Inspector Zenigata. His dearest, Fujiko, went as the Queen of Hearts. The swordsman went as werewolf just to see their reactions and the gunman went as a rather dark phantom. His love went as the thing he saw her as.

The most glorious angel of all the heavens.

The night was divine with music and dances as well socialization. It didn't end until one hour before midnight as the gang now dreamed away in their comfort. However the marksman was still up. He could sense something about his love that night. He knew the feeling as he began to walk up the stairs with his cigarette lazily dangling from his lips. He had switched out of his costume earlier as she had too but then, something strange happened. She told him to go into the living room and to not come back until midnight. He didn't understand it at first but he now started to catch on. She was in the mood. It was a mood everybody had. The feeling that you just wanted to grab your one true love and show them what love really was.

The physical intimate way.

As he now entered their room he now saw her form. Sprawled out across the newly satin sheets of love's infamous shade that she had just secretly bought. The moonlight had kissed her every way imaginable as it still did through her long hair of blood red and all across her velvet like flesh. She wore nothing but a simple violet nightgown as it hardly covered her slender legs. The scent of jasmine locked them both in an unbroken bond of love as only a few lit candles revealed her closed ocean eyes.  
He was intrigued to see her like this. She had never seemed more beautiful until this moment of his life. He slipped off his shoes as he silently walked towards her. His pace was even as he got on top of her. His mind was coy just like a fox as he lowered her Victoria Secret nightgown and caressed the sides of her breasts. He knew that this spot was her weakness as she started to undo his tie. He smiled slyly as she pulled herself up as they made eye contact.  
Her voice was now a mere whisper yet very seductive as he immediately fell under her spell whenever she spoke. She did the same with him only he now fell silent to her tone and beauty.

"You belong to me now."

He pulled her into a passionate kiss as her continued to touch her weak spot. She moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled in the invisible mist of the remaining jasmine. He felt his shirt come off as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He let his hands drop to her thighs as he caressed them as the kiss grew more intense. Her area was against his as he enjoyed it and pulled her closer to him. Tonight was his chance to make it a memorable one and so far it was going well.

He gently placed her against the satin pillows of admiration as he kissed her lips sweetly before his lips met her breasts as he got her there. She secretly blushed a light pink as she erased it with her devil smile. She allowed her fingers to run through his thick, black hair as he sucked at her nipple for a while stroking her other bosom.

Their minds were thinking the same thing as his heart raced faster than hers.

"Oh my God," he heard her moan as a demon's smile drew itself across his face. He sucked harder as he cupped her other breast and rubbed it seductively. Her legs were still wrapped at his sides as her cry for pleasure grew a bit louder. He kept that nightmare of a smile as he buried his head into her breasts. She allowed her fingers to climb up his arms as if they were rampant spiders, only then to let her nails slide down his muscles as he bit her nipple, and she whimpered loudly. He could tell she enjoyed this as he bit her again before kissing her softly.

"Sora...," he spoke while snuggling into her breasts, "you're so friggin beautiful." He kissed them again before sucking at her neck. She ran her fingers down his back as she in return, did the same to him. It was if they were vampires. Biting each other until one gave in and that was him.

Only to slither down to her abdomen.

She eyed him curiously as he didn't notice and kissed her area before doing what he did to her neck and sucking her hard. She felt as if all life was being drawn from her as she started to caress the back of his scalp while running her fingers through his hair as she did before. He could tell she was liking this as he heard her moan and began to massage her abdomen. "More...Jigen...don't..stop," her voice managed to get out as he worked with her harder, and more passionately as she moaned still. He did what he was told to and didn't stop...well...at least until something unexpected happened...

It was one in the morning and Jigen and Sora were still going at it. Only this time she was sucking him out. The covers were over her as he ran his fingers wildly through her hair as she played with his area. Nothing could be the intensity in this room or the next as everything was going the way they wanted it to.

And then...he came.

The Master Thief came running into the room in nothing but teddy bear boxers as he didn't see the intimacy at first. He was obviously alarmed about something as Jigen's expression went from satisfied to mortified.

"GUYS! ZENI FOUND US! WE HAVE TO-Jigen, where's Sora?"

"Boss...I think..you might want to-"

"Jigen, what's going on? Who's - oh hey, Lupin."

Lupin stared at her before getting rambunctious at the sight of her exposed body. She didn't know it as the marksman threw the covers over her. He didn't care if Lupin saw his manhood, after all, they had the same thing.

Only Jigen's was bigger.

"So, Lupin," Sora spoke slyly, "what were you saying again?"

He stared at her before leaping at her and Jigen as the gunman grabbed her in his arms, jumped out of the bed, and as soon as his best friend hit the bed, he had his Magnum 19 gun barrel to the back of Lupin's head.

"Get out now."

"But Jigen, Zeni's in in the-"

"LUPIN! YOU'RE UNDER-arrest?"

Zenigata had just come in time to see a very evil looking Jigen with an "innocent" Sora in his arms having a terrified Lupin at gunpoint. The only thing the inspector could do was stare at them for a moment before dropping his handcuffs on the ground unconsciously.

"I'll come back later, " he said quickly before running down the stairs, and the out the door. The samurai however, was unknown to what just happened, and walked in on the trio. When he saw Sora grabbing onto the Jigen's chest Lupin swore he saw tears form in the corner of the swordsman's eyes.

"No fair Sora!" The samurai stepped forth as tears came trickling down his cheeks, "HE WAS MINE FIRST!" With that he ran off as the criminals looked at their friend with an expression of what the CENSOR.


End file.
